


By your side

by AshAxis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fat Shaming, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Insecurity, M/M, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Junkrat loves everything about Roadhog.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	By your side

It was training day in the overwatch base, it was a day where everyone went to the work out room and did at least three hours of physical work out. Most people enjoyed it, some forced themselves to go and others had no strong opinion about it. Junkrat personally hated the training days, he was scrawny and fighting wasn't his forte so when they spared, he always had to beg to be put with roadhog cause he'd always let Jamie win but Junkrat also hated the day because it brought in the worst of people! Those who had no physical flaws made fun of those who did! No was was really out of shape but the few who were got the worst end of the stick. 

"Did you see Roadhog? The man can bench but he can not run."

"His pants don't even fit him."

"The tattoo is cute but the gut is not."

Roadhog didn't personally mind because he knew he could crack all their spines but Junkrat flipped his lid every time. "Oi bugger! Stop talking so much shit before I blow your fucking mouth apart!" He'd snap at every word and it was sweet of him but Mako didn't need to be defended. 

Today, Junkrat and Roadhog were put into running with a few other people and Jamison was ready to burst. They usually did weights but Solider had to put them on the track. Jamison looked around then looked at Roadhog. "I'll be by your side mate, I'll finish with ya!" Mako smiled under the mask and looked forward.

"Try to keep up boys!" Tracer stretched and zoomed every which was.

"They just had to put us with everyone who cheats," Junkrat grumbled and saw everyone lining up. Athena usually lead the group so she got in front. 

"Alright everyone, give it all you got!" She encouraged and started running. Tracer, Hanzo, Lucio, and Brigitte followed in a full sprint, Symmetra, Sombra, and Mccree followed in a jog and the two junkers were in the back. Mako always did a strange combo of a jog and a walk.

"So, how much are you planning on lifting when we get inside?"

"..300 minimum."

"I'll do 305 then!" Junkrat joked and followed alongside his friend. "You think the Shelia is gonna be mad at us?"

"She will be but only for a second." 

Jamie shrugged. "That's true." He looked around and saw the group was already coming from behind them and they were only halfway done with the first one. "Crickey, these buggers might as well be omnics."

"You are fast too but you choose to be slow with me."

"Hell yeah I do! I can't stand any of these other blokes." Junkrat mumbled and the group passed them. He tried to be like roadhog and ignore their words but a certain phrase from Mccree made his blood boil.

"It's real sweet they stick together but his chunky friend is holding him back."

"You wanker! I'll shove my prosthetic so far up your ass you'll n-!" Junkrat was cut off by Roadhog covering his mouth. Mccree turned around to look at them and shrugged.

"You!!" Junkrat started to shout every curse word known to man and after about the 20th one, Athena sent them inside. 

"That Mccree has it coming," Junkrat mumbled as Roadhog escorted him inside. 

"You need to learn to keep your cool."

"How am I supposed to 'keep my cool' when there are people insulting you!"

"You don't see me acting crazy."

"Cause you can't stick up for yourself!"

"I can but I choose not to."

"You don't get it Roadie!" Junkrat whined and was about to hug his friend but Solider walked up to them. "Jamison, in my office. Mako, to the main gym."

Junkrat was scolded for his immature behavior but when he told Solider why he acted up, he said he'd make sure Mccree is taught manners. Jamie wanted to think Jack was going to beat up Jesse but he literally meant taught manners so he'd only get a talking to. Since Junkrat was taken to the side for so long, he was forced to hop into another workout group that didn't have roadhog. It was hard to be away from his friend and the group wasn't making it easier, it was a group of only tanks so they pushed Jamie when it came to weights. 

After the three hours, Jamie was beat and decided to go to his shared room but Roadhog seemed to already be there, what was he doing?

Mako looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't good looking but he also wasn't ugly. He was strong, scary and tall but he was also fat. Sure, he was fat but he didn't suffer from heart disease, he wasn't always tired without reason. He kicked ass and could kill anyone! He didn't need a nice body, all he needed was his gun, hook and...

"No!!" Junkrat quickly ran into the room and pounced onto Mako.

"Jamie?"

"You are not ugly! You are not fat! You are bloody perfect!"

"What?"

"Don't judge yourself Roadie." The Junker nuzzled Mako's chest. "I'd kill every drongo in this damned place if it meant you could see what I see." Jamie went for the mask and pulled it up. "You are beautiful."

".." Roadhog was still a little confused but Jamie was being awfully sweet and his heart felt warm.

"I love everything about you Mako and that's why I get so angry when them wankers talk about ya!" Junkrat grabbed Roadhog's face and looked into his eyes. "Don't you dare think bad about yourself."

Mako paused for a second then smiled. He took Jamison's hands and kissed the palm. "You're sweet but I wasn't judging myself. I couldn't give less of a shit what those guys think, all I need is your approval."

"You'll always have it." The two friends smiled at each other but with the position they were in, the small romantic gestures and the tension in the room. They couldn't hold it back and their lips connected. It was soft and tender. The two junkers loved each other deeply as friends but maybe along the road, these feelings of romance had developed without them knowing. "Oh Mako." Junkrat excitingly moaned as he grabbed the other's small ponytail and pressed harder against him.

"Jesus-" Mako pulled away before things escalated too quickly. "I like you Jamie but you can't pull that shit."

"Sorry, I got too excited," Junkrat admitted embarrassingly and sat on his friend's gut. 

"It's fine but I don't think you're ready for my whole hog." Mako jokingly threatened which only excited Jamison more.

"Don't entice me Mako."

Roadhog chuckled and peck Jamison's lips. "You are adorable."

"And you are one beautiful sight."


End file.
